Just because i want duel more doesnt mean i want to duel for living
by ShittyWizard
Summary: After thinking how he would love to in place with more yu-gi-oh activty he is in Paradise city for no reason.With his rogue deck can our hero thrive in this world?
1. Prologue

**AN:In this I try not to do any custom card at all (maybe exect some action card for plot convience).And try to use real cards as much as OC's deck is gonna be improved because his own deckbuilding and winning or trading cards not because of plot putting it in their deck for the plot.(tbh it might happen but I will try to keep it to minium)**

-Third Person-

 _About damn time_ I said outloud as I arrived home after buying cards to complete my cards were copy of ABC-Dragon Buster,Borrelsword Dragon, and 3 copies of ghost belle's

Well only way to improve this is deck is to put some more tech cards in side deck since it is full of used to be good cards in Master rule yu-gi-oh tournament in my local area is in May and it is December…...Prolly not gonna get good use out of these cards for while since less and less people are coming into gathering because of weather.

Damn it was such a good deal and I cant use it for a while.I guess I stick around duelingbook,ygopro to play for a while.  
 _Damn I wish i lived in area with more active players_ I said outloud as I started working on assignments since I have 4 to do and 3 of them is due tomorrow and I cant afford to fail in my university's second year.

I finished around 3 am and I thought only one game of yu gi oh before going to bed.

I found one opponent on ygopro named "Literally God" whatever there are weirder names.  
Rock paper scissors went second gumbler ftk'ed.  
Damn it.I cant end on loss I thought as I rematched him. Another rock paper scissors and he went first and I drew no hands traps and I lost. _Why am I even playing vs ftk_ I thought as I searched for another opponent.  
Hmm opponent named Shitty Wizard.

lost rock paper scissors he went first.  
Looks like he is playing R.R it is prolly one of my favorite decks.  
He goes into vanishing lanius into last strix into revolution falcon and ranked up into Arsenal falcon into Wise strix for ultimate falcon and used effect to set shave and few more moves he had Cyber dragon infinity on addition to his field.  
Hmm Should be manageable at least it isn't ftk I thought as I watched him play.  
Then he went into Utopia.  
 _Really? Is he gonna for that?_

Used phantom knight monster's eff from GY to add rank up magic.

 _Fucking hell everything is either complete lockdown or ftk…_

And summoned UTOPIC Zexal.  
I said gg and went for another opponent and didn't even notice his name since I just clicked on random match and game started within seconds.

He went first

.

.

.

He activated Necrovalley.

.

.

.

"Fuck this" I yelled outloud as I went to bed clearly not enjoying playing this I stayed up for a bit I went to sleep quite easily.

 _I looked around it was dark in all directions then light sshined_

 _Then I saw machinized dragon head.I think I recognize it.  
Then I saw speech bubble coming from within it was  
"01001010011001010111010000100000011001100111010101100101011011000010000001100011011000010110111001110100001000000110110101100101011011000111010000100000011100110111010001100101011001010110110000100000011000100110010101100001011011010000110100001010"_

"What" I managed to say as I wake up.

I looked around and realized I was outside.I realized that I am in the Docks and its noon

 _Did I sleep walk again?_ I thought trying to rationalize the situation.

 _No even when I sleep walk I never go outside and I have clothes on and I sleep naked_ Then I realized I have clothes on and looked to realize I had red hoodie with blue jeans and blue sneakers with blue cap on.  
I haven't wore those clothes since high school and walked to nearby ground of water to look at myself in the reflection.

Huh all traces of beard seems to be gone I should prolly look something into that is more clear.I looked around trying to find traces of people but found no one.I decide to open one of the warehouses in case people were there.

I opened door to one and was presented with sight of 2 youngster one of them was sitting on a crate looking at me the other one was sitting on a sofa with legs crossed and arms wide like stereotypical deciption of a delinquent.

"Huh what do you want" he says looking at me.I took in his appereance and  
"What is wrong with your hair" I said thinking outloud  
"You messing with our Sawatari? Said the other boy  
"Now now I was just thought out loud I just wanna where I am since I seem lost"I say

"Huh are you foreigner here for Maimi Championship?" the who I assume to be sawatari says

"A what now?" I ask

"You know The dueling tournament"

"Dueling of what?"

"Duel monsters seriously you have seems to have dueling disk on your hand did you hit your head or something" Sawatari

"I think so"I say as I analyze strange object on my hand _dueling disk? This is probably dream I guess I go along with it now now._

"Look you are in Paradise City get lost unless you want to duel or something" he said clearly disinterested _What kind of name is that?_

"Oh you mean yu-gi-oh yeah I play that game" Starting to realize that there was deck within it and realize I have some cards in my backpocket too thought it was my sidedeck.

"No? what do you mean a yu-gi-oh?" he said little bit annoyed _okay that is little bit worrying_

"Hey what deck do you play?" I ask enthusiasticly wanting to try this duel disk

"Huh why should I tell you?"He said clearly surprised at my enthusiasm

"You don't play ftk's,lockdown and gravekeeper right?" I ask just to be sure

"No how is ftk possible?And who plays gravekeeper?" He said clearly annoyed

"Duel me then I might remember something" I said _what kind of excuse is that?_

"No why should I Sawatari Shingo play against you?"

"Don't you wanna exchange experinces with foreigner?"I say

"Unless you have pendulum monsters I'm not interested" He says

"I have those"I say without thinking that much about it

"Really I thought only yuya sakaki has it"he says clearly doubting me

"Look where If you duel I can show you Let me have a chance to prove that I'm not lying"I say

"Fine then prepare yourself "he says readying his duel disk _oh that worked?_

I do the same doing same Laser? comes in odd shape around. _I guess it is like the zexal anime._

"Since we cant do the action duel guess we do normal one he says"green light appears around his duel disk

"Duel" he says and I do the same

then word ERROR NOT ENOUGH CARDS appears on my duel disk

"Huh whats wrong" he said clearly waiting for me

"Just a moment it says there is not enough cards"I say clicking on all sort of stuff trying to figure it out

"Your deck has 40 cards right"He says  
"Of course how do you ge" I stopped midsentence as my duel disk spits out my main deck

I count the cards and its 37 cards 3 cards are missing I think 2 of are terraforming and I don't about the last one.  
"Hang on let me add some from my side deck"I said as I pulled the cards out of my backpocket to fill in the deck

I notice many cards that weren't there before but I just add raigeki,and 2 twin twisters since I don't want to make him wait looking through my side deck  
After finally putting on my duel disk I let Sawatari know that I'm ready.  
"Finally you got guts making me wait"He said  
"Duel" we both say as laser surrounded our duel disk.  
"How we gon" I was interrupted as sawatari said "I let you go first since I like to see your pendulums"  
After looking at my hand for a while I realized I cant do any good board setup since I only have 1 monster in hand.  
"Unfortunately I didn't drew pendulum monster" I say as I set 2 backrow and 1 monster and pass.

Sawatari :"I show you how great sawatari duels" "Draw"  
"Allow me to use your cards I special summon **Escher the Frost Vassal** " Big humanoid with blue armor appears  
"Since you have two or set cards I can special summon it" he says smirking  
"Then I tribute it to Advance summon "Mobius the Frost Monarch" then its effect allow me to destroy 2 of your set down backrow"  
"I chain my facedown Infinite Impermanence and target your Mobius it's effects are negated until end turn"I say

Sawatari:"Doesn't matter in the long run I activate spell card tribute carnival it allows me to do 1 more advance summon"

Me:"It is negated since it is in the same column as Infinite Impermanence"  
"Seriously column effects that reeks of Cyberlight Impact" Sawatari says clearly surprised  
"Don't you mean cyberdark impact?"I ask raising my eyebrow  
"Doesn't matter I activate another Tribute carnival in different column"He says ignoring me  
Sawatari:"Then I summon **Mobious the mega monarch** in attack mode 2800/1000"  
"Its effect allow me destroy your facedown backrow and you cannot activate card effect response to this"He says as it destroys my face-down Called by the Grave  
Sawatari:"Battle I attack your set monster"  
My facedown was **Gold gadget** 1500/800 and it was destroyed  
Me:"Its effect activate since it is destroyed by battle I can special summon **Silver gadget** from my deck in defense mode 1500/1000"

Sawatari"Its pretty disappointing I thought you would be better duelist after asking me to duel I set 1 facedown then end my turn"

Me:"Hey its not my fault I didn't get good hand "

"My turn draw"I looked at my hand finally a monster.

Me:"You wanna see pendulum I can show you one""I summon **Silver gadget** in attack mode 1500/1000"

"Oh look 2 same weak monsters I thought you would show me pendulums"he says not impressed  
"Isnt it obvious what I'm gonna do with 2 same monsters?"I ask surprised  
"No it cant be "he says changing his attitude

"I Overlay 2 silver gadget" both were absorded into purple thing "To Summon **Gear Giant X** 2300atk/1500def"

Sawatari:"XyZ summon? Only the LD"

"Dude its just xyz why are you surprised"I ask annoyed

Me:"Then I activate its effect by detaching 1 material I can add 1 level 4 or lower machine type monster from deck to hand""I add symphonic Warrior Guitar"

"Then I activate Symphonic warrior Guitar in my right pendulum zone"  
"is it coming pendulum summon"he asks

"Sorry but no I activate its effect by discarding one card I summon **Symphonic warrior mics** 2300/1100 LV5"

"Please my monarch's attack is still higher than both of your monsters"Sawatari says confidently

"Then I activate last card in my hand Raigeki!"

Giant lighting stroke down the monarch leaving sawatari open 

"I attack directly with symphonic warrior mics and Gear Giant X" I yell out.

 **OH god its done finally the prologue is done for Any suggestions in reviews.  
EDIT:For some reason when i try to save certain stuffs it gets lost after saving?Any idea why like at the It should have said Master Rule both 3 and . are missing its driving me insane.**

 **EDIT 2:Added lots of details and more clearer dialog toward the end.I just realized I wrote with like bunch of details ending toward the end.**

 **Also I wanna ask you should I do card profiles at end of chapters?Most of time there is no custom cards I feel that is unnecessary.**


	2. Chapter 1 In a now world

**A/N:In case you didn't notice I changed lots of minor things in major one was changing ash blossom into Ghost belle.I mistakingly typed ash blossom for some lots of minor errors and better formatting(I think)**

 **Anyway I think I am gonna respond to reviews here.**

 **Guest (Dec 12):Yeah ABC is gonna come soon but Gear gigant is just a commonly found in ABC decks so its there as that.**

 **Unkownwedz:1,2:Yeah glad you caught that it based on match where i played utopic zexal raidraptor turbo and my enemy raged a i am trying to make it 'relatable' as much as possible or at least 'realistic'.**

 **sawatari really sucks and gets power boost at end for no reason(He fights together with crow as like he is major character)I will try to develop sawatari after i develop my OC(maybe oc's in future).**

 _Italic represents thoughts_

Third person-

 _Sawatari LP 4000-0_

"Damn it" he yelled as he lost the duel _huh we were playing with 4000 life where do we play with 4K instead of 8K?_

"Good game"I said as i extended my hand to him.

"Damn it I cant believe i lost and within 1 turn too you just got lucky" he said still not accepting his loss

"yeah I guess go you bricked yeah?" I asked _don't wanna tell him I bricked since it is just gonna make him mad_

"Of course next time you wont be so lucky" he said

"Next time? I ask

"Of course I Sawatari Shingo declare you …"He paused"Whats your name again" he asked

"What the hell did you forget already I already told"I suddenly remembered not introducing myself…

"Well its Yuri Orlov" I said

"Well I declare you Yuri Orlov as my second Rival! After Yuya sakaki" He says as he is doing some weird ass poses _what is he budget ginyu?wait did he said second?_

"Oh joy I am someone's backup rival" I said monotonously

"Of course it's a great honor for you"He said _You didn't hear my words at all!_

"Well anyway I gotta get going se ya around"I say quickly as i leave the warehouse not being able to stand his 'unique talks' I just happened to leave as 2 boys entered which I assume to be his lackeys

 _Wait who am I gonna ask for directions now?_ I thought I started walking in a unknown direction

 _Maybe I should go back and ask them again?Wait that is bit awkward even then I am not gonna understand most of his was I doing back there?_

 _Ugh what the hell am I doing how did I get sidetracked into playing card game also is this really dream? I need to confirm_ I tried pincing myself seems to be reality.i picked up phase clearly anxious

 _Wait wait wait wait I am stranded in a world/country where duel di_

"Ouch" I said as I collided into someone

It was girl with pink hair she looks like she fell down after colliding with me. _Odd hair_

"Oops sorry" I said as I offered hand to her

She slapped it away as she stood looking pissed for some reason

"Bastard what do you plan to do to Yuya?" she asked

"A who?"I ask confused

"There is no use acting dumb I know you are Sawatari's lackey" she said raising her voice further to point of yelling

"Ginyu?Why don't just take it out with him instead of me he is right in there"I point to warehouse I had been to and realizing I was almost next to it _huh i didn't walk that much?_

"Let me just call him and do your thing"I said as I lead the way

We both enter with me leading the way

"Hey ginyu you have a visitor"I yell out as I open the door

"What did you call me" he yelled "And why did you bring her here?"

"She wanted to see you"I said monotonously _Wonder if I should leave these two to their business_ _wait I still don't know directions…._

I just blocked my surroundings trying think what I should I should just ask her closest city so I can get access to internet or I should have my I checked my pockets and found nothing exect cards. _Wait I don't even have any money?Dafuq am I gonna do?I have cards…maybe sell th_

I was interrupted out of thinking when I heard storage door opening _huh when did I close the door_

A boy with everything all around dark clothes with googles? Walked in and challenged Sawatari to a duel when the girl was about to duel. _Hmm it seems like the girl doesn't know this person._

"How about you just let those 2 duke it out not like anything serious will happen" I said as I walk in front of him to prevent him from interrupting these two. _Wonder if I should just leave_

"Nothing Serious?" he asks staring at me

"Yeah calm down its just a game"

Just like that I feel everyone's gaze upon me I feel like I just walked into class much worse since I feel like they all want to kill me.I should really feel out of place I just want to run away as fast as since I don't where I am I decide to do what I do best act like I don't exist.

"What the hell did you just say" he said _oops there goes my last choice_

"What is wrong with you"The girl says

"I can't believe you are my second rival" Ginyu says while doing facepalm

"Wowowowowow you misunderstand me I mean as you have to have a fun like all others games or you are just forcing yourself to duel and its not good for anyone" I say while I raise my two hands in surrender like fashion  
 _dafuq am I even saying_

"Tsk you preach that just like Sakaki Yuya"sawatari says

"Wow its like yuya's entertainment dueling but worse" the girl says

"Naïve I don't feel conviction in your words"Black knight says

"That's beside the point you need to just step out of their business"I say to him hoping to change to topic

"Yeah what he said go away I don't have anything with you" Sawatari says looking in the girl's direction

Sawatari:"You better take back what you said"

"How about you prove me wrong" girl says readying his duel disk and sawatari does the same

"No I wont let you get hurt again" the knight says readying his duel disk

"Dude it seems like she doesn't even know you"I say

"Fine how about a Battle royal?" Sawatari

"Bastard how confident are you to think you can take 2 of us on" Girl says

"What do you mean I have a partner right here"Sawatari says while gesturing to me

I point to myself and put on confused face

"Yes you Yuri" he says

"Why should I duel with you?Whats it in for me?" I ask monotonuesly

"Whats in for you?A once in a lifetime chance of dueling side by side with Shingo Sawatari" he says while ginyu like dance move and ends with his finger pointing to me

I just ignore him and walk to the door

"Wait wait what are you doing"He asks sweat dropping on his

I open the door and just about to leave outside

"Okay okay say what you want afterwards I fulfill your request if you win though"Sawatari says dejected

"Was it too hard?" I ask smirking

"Stop wasting time and start already"Black knight says annoyed

"Well then lets get to it shall we?"I ready my duel disk

"DUEL"we all yell about same time me being little late

 **Turn 1:**

 **Yuri LP:4000 H:5**

 **Sawatari LP:4000 H:5**

 **Yuzu LP:4000 H:5**

 **Black Knight(Yuto) LP:4000 H:5**

"I go first I set 5 and pass" Black knight says

 _Oh shit this doesn't look good is this paleofrogs?_

"Hahahaha that's what you do after involving yourself in our busness?" Sawatari says "Let me show you how real LDS elite duels Draw"

 **Turn 2:**

 **Yuri LP:4000 H:5**

 **Sawatari LP:4000 H:6**

 **Yuzu LP:4000 H:5**

 **Black Knight(Yuto) LP:4000 H:0**

Sawatari:"Allows me use that set card of yours.I summon **Escher the Frost Vassal"**

 **Escher the Frost Vassal  
**

 **If your opponent controls 2 or more cards in their Magic & Trap Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

Sawatari:"Since you have 2 or more backrow I can Special Summon this from my hand next I tribute this to tribute summon **Möbius the Ice Monarch"  
**

 **Möbius the Ice Monarch  
When this card is Advance Summoned: You can target up to 2 Magic/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets.**

Sawatari":I activate its effect to destroy 2 of your backrow" 2 backrows were destroyed 1 was trap I didnt recognize another one was mystical space typhoon.

 _huh how do you see the GY need to reads it effect to know what archetype he is using_

"Hey hate to interrupt you but how which button do you click to check Graveyard?"I ask Sawatari

"Huh? You can't do that do you even know how to play Duel monsters?" he asks

"I am pretty sure you can do that next what you gonna tell me that you cant even check your extra deck"I ask with hint of amusent in my voice

Sawatari and my opponents just stare at me but this time if I said something like stupid like 2+2=5 or earth is flat or Sword art online is the best anime of all time.

"I can't believe I lost to someone like you"Sawatari mumbles

Sawatari:"Well here was I oh yeah I activate **Advance Carnival** "

 **Advance Carnival  
If you Advance Summon a monster this turn, you can Advance Summon 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)**

Sawatari"This allows me to do additional tribute summon,Then I tribute my only monster to summon **Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch** in attack mode"

 **Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch LV 8 ATK/DEF 2800/1000**

 **You can also Advance Summon this card by Releasing 1 Advance Summoned this card is Advance Summoned: You can target up to 3 Magic/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets. If this card was Advance Summoned by Releasing a WATER monster, add this additional effect.  
● Your opponent cannot activate the targeted cards in response to this effect's activation.**

Moblus's effect destroyed his remaining 3 face downs all of which were normal spell cards.  
 _Huh is this failed bluff?Odd._

"Fortunately for you since it's a battle royal no one can attack unless everyone gets a turn so you live 1 more turn so I set 1 backrow and end my turn"He says while doing some weird poses well he just cleared his backrow its nice.

"Hey what are you doing after saying stuffs like that" the girl says

Black knight doesn't say anything ignoring her comment

"Lets turn this around My turn Draw!"girl says loudly

 **Turn 3:**

 **Yuri LP:4000 H:5**

 **Sawatari LP:4000 H:1**

 **Yuzu LP:4000 H:6**

 **Black Knight(Yuto) LP:4000 H:0**

Girl:"I start banishing 1 light angel from my hand to activate **Treasure Cards of Heaven"**

 **Treasure Cards of Heaven Normal spell**

 **Remove from play 1 LIGHT Angel-Type monster in your hand and draw 2 cards. You cannot Special Summon or conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.**

Girl: **"** Then I can draw 2 cards next I activate **The Sanctuary in the Sky"**

 **The Sanctuary in the Sky Continious spell**

 **Battle Damage to the controller of a Angel-Type monster from a battle involving that Angel-Type monster becomes 0.**

Girl:"I normal summon **Opera the Melodious Diva** in attack mode."

 **Opera the Melodious Diva LV 4 ATK/DEF 2300/1000**

 **This card cannot attack the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned.**

"Since I cant attack I set 3 backrow and end my turn"

"Well then I guess its my turn now" I say as I look out my hand realizing I never looked at it

 _Fuck me_

My starting hand were 1 **galaxy solider** , 1 **Symphonic warrior Mics** ,2 **ghost belle** and a **monster reborn**  
 _How is it possible that I draw galaxy solider and only few monsters that are not light?Shit I need a good draw._

"My turn draw!"I said loudly

 **Turn 4:**

 **Yuri LP:4000 H:6**

 **Sawatari LP:4000 H:1**

 **Yuzu LP:4000 H:1**

 **Black Knight(Yuto) LP:4000 H:0**

 _Fuuuuck it's a goddamn_ _ **Twin twister.**_

 _Wait that is actually good I can discard Warriors mics and use monster reborn to revive it back and summon ghostbelle to go into lvl8 synchro.  
Wait I don't run any synchro monsters, crap.  
Think think think_

 _wait_

 _Since warrior mics allows additional normal summon I can tribute the ghost to normal summon galaxy but its effect doesn't activate but that is_ _ **Cyber Dragon infinity**_ _.Its nice since I can use its effect to attach the girl's monster as I will only have 1 card in hand with just CDI on the field._

 _If it is destroyed it is almost all 3 of them have exhausted their resources exect the girl and she needs to use lots of resource to get rid of do I really need to take the risk?_

"Hey hurry it up you have been just staring at your hand for few minutes did you get bad hand like the knight over there"Sawatari asks with hint of irritation in his voice knocking me out of my thoughts.

 _Hmm I don't need to take the risk if I get target for light galaxy solider I don't have to go massive minus.I just set it up just in I can't leave myself naked to attacks_

"I guess you can say that I set 1 monster and 1 backrow and end my turn".

"Huh after all that wait that's what yo

"Just shut up I know what I am doing"I interrupt him _damn he is actually getting annoying now_

"Weak Both of your dueling is dull and lacks sharpness of a blade" Black knight says

"…Dude you on something"I say back to him

"Draw!"he yells totally ignoring me

 **Turn 5:**

 **Yuri LP:4000 H:4**

 **Sawatari LP:4000 H:1**

 **Yuzu LP:4000 H:1**

 **Black Knight(Yuto) LP:4000 H:1**

"I activate spell card Pot of greed"Black knight _oh what?That shits legal I NEED ONE! No A THREE!_

 **Pot of GreEd Normal SpeEl**

 **What does it Do?**

"Next I normal summon T **he Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves"**

T **he Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves"**

 **A DARK Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as an Xyz Material gains this effect.**

● **If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK.**

 **You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the Graveyard.**

"Since I have phantom knight monster I can special summon **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots** "

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots**

 **If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn.**

"Bravo you summoned 2 waeklings what u gonna do with these?"Sawatari asks

"Isnt it obvious they are both same lvl"I say wondering if he serious or not

"XYZ summon? Impossible online the elite of LDS can xyz summon"he says

"Using these 2 monsters I construct overlay network!" black knight says

"Come Forth! **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword"**

" **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword"**

 **2 Level 3 monsters Rank 3 2000/1000**

 **Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters.**

Sawatari slowly claps"Wow a xyz summon you actually managed to surprise me but that is just another weakling"

"Phantom knight Silent Boots's effect activates! If it is used for XYZ summon of Dark monster the XYZ monster gains 1000points of attack"

"What? That's impossible"Sawatari says walking bit back

"Now I activate its effect I target Break sword and your face down monster"He says pointing to me  
"They are both destroyed" My set monster is destroyed revealing it to be ghost belle

"Ghugahahahaha you are actually stupid why did you do that you are back to square 1 Retard"Sawatari said after finishing his laugh

 _Oh shit he is trying to go for rank 4_

"Since Break sword is destroyed I can special summon 2 phantom knight monsters from my GY"Black knight says

"No you won't I activate effect of **Ghost Belle & Haunted Mansion **from my hand"

"By discarding this card any effect that summons,adds,banishes card from graveyard is negated"I say

"Monster effect from hand you say?"Girl says amazed for some reason also sawatari and his lackey seems to be amazed too

"Tsk after your resolves I activate effect of Phantom knight Silent boots from GY"

"By banishing silent boots I can add 1 phantom knight spell/trap form deck to the hand"

"I set 1 card and turn end"He says

"Well lets end !"Sawatari says

 **Turn 6:**

 **Yuri LP:4000 H:4**

 **Sawatari LP:4000 H:2**

 **Yuzu LP:4000 H:1**

 **Black Knight(Yuto) LP:4000 H:0**

"Battle! Mobious Attack the Black knight directly"Sawatari says

"I activate **Phantom Knights Shadow Veil** spell card from my graveyard"Black knight says calmly

 **Phantom Knights Shadow Veil**

 **Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 300 DEF.**

 **When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon, from your Graveyard, as many copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" as possible as Normal Monsters (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (These cards are also still Magic Cards.) If Summoned this way, banish them when they are sent to the Graveyard.**

"Hugh? Spell from graveyard"Sawatari says and everyone is surprised truth be told I am surprised too I don't remember any phantom knight quick spell effect from GY.

"I can summon them as monster card in defense positon I have 3 in GY so I summon all 3 in defense mode"

 **Phantom Knights Shadow Veil Token LVL 4 0/0**

 **Phantom Knights Shadow Veil Token LVL 4 0/0**

 **Phantom Knights Shadow Veil Token LVL 4 0/0**

"Tsk then I attack 1 of the token and set 1 backrow and end my turn"Sawatari says

"My turn Draw!"Girl says

 **Turn 7:**

 **Yuri LP:4000 H:4**

 **Sawatari LP:4000 H:1**

 **Yuzu LP:4000 H:2**

 **Black Knight(Yuto) LP:4000 H:0**

"First I normal summon **Aria the Melodious Diva"**

 **Aria the Melodious Diva" LVL4 1600/1200**

 **Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

"Since there is on monster on your field Battle! Both my monster attack you directly!"She says pointing at me

"Hey anyway way to provide backup?"I ask sawatari little bit nervous of 3900 damage

No sing a note? And part of wave hits me and I actually get knocked down from shockwave I felt like I was hit with table

"Hey you okay?"Girl asks

"Okay what the hell is this shadow game" I ask I struggle to get up I didn't expect to get hit with such force

"Shadow game?" she asks

"Nothing" I reply back

"Well anyway I end my turn"She says

"That's the last damage you are gonna get in anyway Draw!"I say

 **Turn 8:**

 **Yuri LP:100 H:5**

 **Sawatari LP:4000 H:1**

 **Yuzu LP:4000 H:1**

 **Black Knight(Yuto) LP:4000 H:0**

 **A/N:Holy shit that was a long one even though most were filled with card do you like this style of formatting?  
Also I wanted to do something different with the duels so a Battle royal on the second one!  
I wanted to finish this one but it was too long probally in next year if I can in january**


End file.
